Their Wish
by Reaper079
Summary: AU. Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku are childhood friends. These three friends face the hardships of growing up as Lelouch attempts to grant one wish for his precious friends. LxK/SxK
1. A Child's wish

Their Wish

AU. Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku are childhood friends. These three friends face the hardships of growing up as Lelouch tries to grant one wish for his precious friends. LxK/SxK

Chapter 1: A Child's Wish

xXxXxXxXxXx

Young Lelouch Vi Britannia better known as Lelouch Lamperouge to the people of Japan sat with young Kallen Stadtfelt and Suzaku Kururgi.

"Hey Suzaku, Kallen lets sneak out."

"You can't be serious Lelouch." Kallen responds to Lelouch's absurd proposition.

"Then you can stay here," Lelouch tells Kallen cheekily. "You in Suzaku?"

"Sure Lelouch."

"I knew I can count on my best friend to come with me." Lelouch says as he and Suzaku start walking away from the table.

Kallen stayed sitting at the table fidgeting nervously from being alone. "W-wait Lelouch, Suzaku." Kallen gets up and runs to catch up to her two friends.

"Ah what's wrong Lady Stadtfelt? I thought you didn't want to come with us." Lelouch says in a teasing manner to Kallen.

Kallen glares at Lelouch for teasing her. "There's no way I was going to stay there alone."

"It's ok if you really want to come with us Kallen. I'm glad that you're joining us." Suzaku tells Kallen with a smile.

She smiles back at Suzaku. "Thank you Suzaku you're so sweet."

It was Lelouch's turn to glare, but at the pair who were currently smiling at one another.

"Let's just go ok." Lelouch says frowning.

The three kids walked sneakily out of the manor attempting to avoid any adult gazes. Outside they were greeted by the Kururgi's household's beautiful garden.

"I just love coming out here." A grinning Kallen says.

"See it was a good idea to come out here." Suzaku responds.

"Yeah." Both Kallen and Suzaku are still smiling at one another.

Lelouch's frown deepens. _What are those two so happy about? It was my idea to come out here in the first place._ He passes by the two without saying a word still frowning. His two friends confused by his weird behavior follow him.

"Lelouch is something the matter?" Suzaku asks his best friend.

"It's nothing." Lelouch responds coldly without turning around to his two close friends.

Kallen looks down at her feet. "Is it because you really didn't want me to come with you two, Lelouch?"

"N-no Kallen, I'm glad you came!" Lelouch says rather quickly then turning around to face Kallen.

Kallen beamed at his response and gave Lelouch a smile.

"Thank you Lelouch."

Lelouch was glad that she was smiling at him now and not at Suzaku. He then smiles back at her.

"Let's go to the usual place." Lelouch tells Suzaku and Kallen.

Both nod their heads at him; both happy to see their friend back to his normal self. They walked to a grassy area with rose bushes in the background. The three lay on the grass in silence staring at the clear blue sky.

_Ugh what's wrong with me? Why did I feel so annoyed to see Kallen smiling at Suzaku like that? If I keep thinking like this I'll go crazy._

"Hey Lelouch, Suzaku do you think do you think we can stay how we are forever?" Kallen asks interrupting Lelouch's thoughts.

"Hmm, what do you mean Kallen?" Asks Suzaku.

"I mean Lelouch or I might have to return to the homeland one day. But I don't want that. I want the three of us to stay together always."

"Is that what you wish for Kallen?" Lelouch asks her as he stands up.

Kallen and Suzaku sit up to get a better view of Lelouch.

"Y-yes." Kallen answers Lelouch's question.

"Then I Lelouch Vi Britannia will grant you that wish. That you Suzaku and I will always stay together." He says smiling at his friends. He sticks both his hands out to help his two closest friends get up. "And I bet that's what Suzaku wants that too right."

Both Kallen and Suzaku moved by Lelouch's words reached for his hands. But as Lelouch attempts to help his two friends up his own strength or lack of strength causes him to fall on his butt.

Kallen and Suzaku busted into fits of laughter at their fallen friend.

_There goes my 5 minutes of being cool_. Thought Lelouch.

Lelouch looks up to see two hands offering to help him up. He sees Suzaku and Kallen grinning down on him.

"Well I'll keep it to you that you will grant me my wish Lelouch."

"And I'll do anything to help you out."

Lelouch smiles at his two closest friends in the world and grabs both their hands.

_That's right make sure the three of us stick together. _Lelouch was so happy that his eyes began tearing up.

"Hey Lelouch are you crying?"


	2. A Day at Ashford

Chapter Two: A Day at Ashford.

**AN: If you have any questions or if something confuses you about this fic I would gladly answer any. I re-read again the first chapter and I am soooooo sorry for not adding enough details. I didn't want to kill any readers by over detailing but here are some things that I think I should have put in. **

**1****st****: Yes they were at Suzaku's house, mansion, manor or castle wherever he lives as son of Prime Minister Kururugi.**

**2****nd****: They were at a party and as royalty's kids they were hanging out with each other at the party before they left without anyone's permission. **

**3****rd****: They do know one another well before the first chapter.**

**4****th****: They're at the age of 8 in the first chapter.**

xXxXxXxXxX

"Lelouch are you crying?"

"Huh? Who? What?"

A confused Lelouch springs up from his infamous sleeping position and looks around at his surroundings and sees that he is inside an empty classroom with Rivalz. _I see it was that dream again._

"You ok, there bud? You look like you were tearing up there." Rivalz asked his friend Lelouch.

"Huh. Oh, -umm yeah. It must be because I was yawning that my eyes began to tear up."

"But you weren't yawning, you were sleepi-,"

"Never mind about that," Lelouch interrupted Rivalz. "What time is it?"

"Oh, it's 5:30."

"What!? No Way!"

"Yeah its 5:30 and your late for club activities." Rivalz tells Lelouch smirking at him.

"But aren't you late too?"

"Nope, Madame President sent me to make sure you get to the student council room."

"Then I'm just wasting time talking to you." Lelouch says as he bolts out of the classroom.

"Better hurry!" Lelouch hears as he's leaving.

_My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia former 11__th__ prince of Britannia but everybody here at Ashford Academy knows me as Lelouch Lamperouge Vice-President of the Student Council. Not many here know that I'm a prince and I attend to keep it that way. _

Lelouch comes to an abrupt stop from running to catch his breath. _Who the heck am I telling this to anyways?_

A running figure flashes passes Lelouch. He looks closely at the figure and yells out.

"Hey wait Suzaku!" Lelouch calls out to his friend.

Suzaku stops at the sound of his name and turns around to see Lelouch.

Lelouch gets a better view of Suzaku and sees that he's carrying in his arms a black cat with a panda eye.

"Hey, Lelouch. Sorry but I'm in a hurry. This cat needs medical attention."

"W-wait, carry me or something to the student council room."

"No time but I'll see you at the clubroom, Lelouch." Suzaku tells Lelouch before leaving in blazing speed.

"He chooses a cat over me?" Lelouch says still trying to catch his breath.

xXxXxXxXx

At the student council room.

Lelouch opens the door to the student council room slowly attempting to sneak in and pretend he was in there the whole time.

"Lelouch!" An irritated Milly yells at her vice president's name.

"Damn it." Lelouch mutters under his breath disappointed of himself for being caught.

"How many times in a row does it make it now that you are late?" Milly asks Lelouch.

"Ummmm, 5 times?" Lelouch answers nervously.

"Wrong! 8 times! 8 times in a row that you are late to club meetings! Lelouch, do you want to lose your vice-presidency or worse get kicked out of the student council!?"

"No, you know I can't afford to lose the student council. This is the only club that will let me get away with being lazy." Lelouch says slightly panicking.

"Oh, come on Madame President can't you cut Lulu a break?" Shirley says defending Lelouch.

"Y-yeah cut me a break Madame President." A happy Lelouch says glad that someone's on his side.

"I think that you should cut him a break too Milly." Nina says from her corner in the room where she is doing research on the computer.

"You too, Nina?" Milly says surprised on how much support Lelouch is receiving from other student council members.

"I agree with them Madame Prez. It'd be sad to see Lelouch leave the student council." Rivalz said appearing out of the door.

"Hmm, what do you two think?" Milly asks the two people on the floor helping aid a certain black cat.

"Yeah, yeah let Lelouch stay or whatever." Kallen says not interested in the conversation knowing Lelouch can get away with anything.

"I think that Lelouch should have a second chance… again." Suzaku tells Milly without looking up and continuing aiding the black cat.

"Fine, if everyone agrees that Lelouch should stay and since I am the kind Madame President then I'll let him stay."

"Great since that's now out of the way," Lelouch begins saying while plopping himself on a chair getting comfortable. "It's time for me to relax."

"Oh no you don't Lelouch you're not getting away unpunished." Milly walks to the table picking up a foot and a half pile of papers then walks up to Lelouch and drops them on his lap.

"What is all this?" A stunned Lelouch asks.

"Since this is the **8****th**time in the row that you're late I think that you should go over each club's budgets and sign to approve or disapprove them." Milly says smirking at poor Lelouch.

"D-did you plan this?"

"What ever do you mean Lelouch? Now get to work chop, chop."

Lelouch groans and moves to the table carrying the stack of papers with him.

Before he begins his assigned task he glances around the room to distract himself. Lelouch sees Nina continuing to engross herself with her work on the computer. Then he sees Milly (who looks likes is finished with lecturing him) with Shirley and Rivalz discussing something about a cosplay café. Finally he turns his attention to Suzaku and Kallen the two finishing up wrapping the black cat's leg.

Lelouch was annoyed at their proximity. Why he was annoyed he did not now.

Lelouch moves away from the table completely forgetting about the stack of papers and approaches his two old friends.

"Hmph, so this cat is the reason why I was late today."

"Wah, oh come on Lelouch you know Arthur isn't the reason why you were late today." Suzaku says amused that Lelouch would put the blame on an innocent cat.

"Arthur?"

"That's what I decided to name him. Do you think he doesn't look like an Arthur?"

"I think he looks like a nuisance."

"LELOUCH!" Kallen called for Lelouch's attention. "Instead of bugging Suzaku why don't you finish those papers like you're supposed to?"

"Fine, if that cat is going to come between us three then I'd rather be alone!" Lelouch announces dramatically; going back to his spot on the table muttering incoherent words under his breath.

Lelouch began looking over the papers trying to ignore the tension in the air.

"*sigh* Lelouch, stop pouting." Kallen tells him as she walks to the table and picks up a few of the papers from the stack helping Lelouch without him asking for it.

Suzaku grinning at Kallen's kind gesture gets up also to help his two friends with the load of paperwork.

Lelouch smiled, happy that his two friends are helping him without any words being spoken. "I have the two greatest friends in the world." He whispers.

"Huh, what was that Lelouch?" Suzaku asks knowing full well what he said.

"It's nothing." Lelouch answers avoiding Suzaku's gaze.

An amused Milly was watching the scene take place holding back laughter and 'awws' at the three; talks to the rest of the members.

"Alright I think it's time for us to leave," Milly announces grabbing the arms of Shirley and Rivalz. "You too Nina."

"Ok Madam President." Nina responds leaving her computer.

"Hey aren't we going to continue discussing the cosplay café?" A confused Shirley asked.

"Oh we will take care of that tomorrow. Plus I want those 3 to have some alone time." Milly whispers to Shirley.

"Lelouch, I'll leave you the responsibility of closing up the clubroom."

"Yeah, yeah I'll do it." He responds without looking away from the papers in his hands.

The group leaves the room but not without Shirley having one last glance at a certain ebony-haired boy.

After the others left a comfortable silence passes by the clubroom as the three continued looking over the papers.

"It's been a long time since the three of us have gotten together like this." Suzaku tells the two.

"You're right. It's ashamed that we don't have the same classes together like last year." Kallen mentions.

Lelouch began to remember the good 'ol' days and had a sequence of flashbacks involving the three.

"How about you two come over for dinner tonight. I bet that Nunally will be happy to see you two."

"Ok." Suzaku answers enthusiastically.

"Sorry I can't go. My 'father' is in town and my mom wants to have some family time." Kallen says saying the word father with a slight distaste.

"I see." Lelouch knows very well of Kallen disliking of her father after the divorce with her mom.

"I'm sorry." Suzaku tells Kallen.

"It's ok. He's only in town tonight, thank god."

"Well I guess that the three of us will have to arrange a get-together some other time then." Lelouch tells Kallen and Suzaku.

"Yeah." Kallen says a small smile on her face as hers and Lelouch's eyes meet.

Violet eyes locked with blue eyes as if they were the only people in the world.

"Hey Lelouch I can still come over tonight right?" Suzaku asks interrupting the two's moment or whatever they were having.

"Huh, um oh yeah." Lelouch answers slightly irritated at Suzaku now. He peeks back at Kallen who was looking the opposite direction purposely avoiding Lelouch's gaze.

"Great." Suzaku says happily.

_Yeah, great._ Lelouch thought sarcasticaly.

"You know what I think we should close up." Lelouch orders, trying to take a certain pair of blue eyes out of his mind.

After 5 minutes of cleaning up the three stood outside the door of the student council room as Lelouch was locking up.

"OW!" Arthur who was in the arms of Suzaku bit his hands jumped off and began running off.

"Hey, wait Arthur!" Suzaku yells chasing after the black cat. "Sorry guys, see you at your room Lelouch." Suzaku managed to say as he ran off.

Lelouch and Kallen stood still watching finding what just happened amusing.

"I knew that cat will just be a nuisance." Lelouch says as they began walking.

"But don't you think he's cute, especially with that panda eye of his?"

"I'm more of a dog person. They're loyal, a trait that I like."

"I really can't see you being a dog owner." Kallen joked.

"Me neither." Lelouch agreed. "Look Kallen good luck with your father; if anything happens tell me ok." He tells Kallen knowing from experience of having daddy issues.

Kallen smiles at Lelouch. "Thank you, Lelouch."

"No problem." Lelouch smiles back.

They stop at the door of the building. Lelouch opens the door for Kallen as a gentleman should.

"Be safe." He tells her as she exits the door.

"I will. See you tomorrow Lelouch." She says walking away.

Lelouch stood at the door until he couldn't see her figure as she leaves for home.


	3. For Her Sake

Chapter 3: For Her Sake

**AN: Nunally sighting in this chapter. Nunally can see and walk because in this universe there was no assassination attempt of Marianne which wouldn't cause Nunally becoming blind and crippled.**

**I first wanted to name this story Days of Future Past like X-men but then again I wanted to have an original title. But I still think DOFP is a great title; so should I change the title or not? **

XxXxXxXxX

*Knock* *Knock*

Lelouch opens the door to see Suzaku holding Arthur.

"I see you finally caught him."

"Ha-ha yeah, he's a fast one." Suzaku says as he enters.

"Is that who I think it is?" A feminine voice calls out from the other room.

Nunally walks in the room and her violet eyes set themselves on the visitor Suzaku.

"It's nice to see you Suzaku. Lelouch didn't say anything about you coming over." Nunally says happy that Suzaku is visiting.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Lelouch informs her.

Suzaku walks up to Nunally and gives her a hug. "It's nice to see you too, Nunally. I'm sorry that I don't visit often."

"It's ok; just make sure you visit more often then."

"I will. We were just planning to have more get-togethers with Kallen too; right Lelouch?"

"Yup."

"That's great it's actually been a while since I've seen Kallen-san. Is that your cat by the way?"

"Yeah his name is Arthur." He says showing off the cat.

Arthur uses the opportunity to bite Suzaku's hand again. Suzaku gave a whining hurt sound from the bite as the room kept silent.

"Does he do that often?" Nunally asks.

"Only to me it seems."

"Is it painful?"

"Very."

"Well let's have some dinner." Lelouch offered.

After Dinner.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Lelouch." Suzaku thanks Lelouch. The two stood outside of one of the buildings of Ashford Academy.

"I'm glad you came over Suzaku. Nunally was very happy to see you and you know that you're always invited to come here anytime."

"Yeah, I know. See you tomorrow." Suzaka says walking away.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay overnight? It is pretty late." Lelouch asks concerned for his best friend.

"Naw, I'll just head home."

"Alright be careful."

Suzaku stops not getting very far in the first place.

"You know anyone that can take me down?" Suzaku asks smirking.

"No, but if anyone knew that you're Prime Minister Kururugi's son then a lot more people would be after you."

"Yeah about that…"

"Hmmm, is something wrong Suzaku?" Lelouch asks, he could not see Suzaku's face clearly from the darkness of the night.

Suzaku's voice changes in a serious tone. "Lelouch 6 years ago you gave up your right to the throne and changed your last name to Lamperouge your mother's maiden name. After that you became a citizen of Japan and been trying so hard to keep others from knowing that you are a prince."

Lelouch kept quiet knowing Suzaku wasn't finished.

"Everybody thinks you just vanished but the truth is that you're here at Ashford Academy as of you are in hiding."

"Suzaku, where is this going?"

"No one knows why you did it. So I'm asking did you do that all for Kallen's sake?"

Moments passed until Lelouch finally spoke.

"Yes." He answers clearly.

"I see." Suzaku says turning away. "I'm glad you answered me honestly Lelouch. See you."

Lelouch just stands there thinking as Suzaku leaves.

He enters the building lost in his own thoughts and goes to his own room.

Lelouch glances at a photo frame of himself, Suzaku and Kallen as kids.

_Well Suzaku knows now. But why do I feel like that's a bad thing._ Lelouch thinks as he plops down onto his bed.

His cell phone vibrates from his pocket. He whips out his phone and flips it open.

"Who's messaging me at this hour?" Lelouch says aloud.

He reads over the message.

"What the…?"

At school the next day.

Jun Yukimaru walked back and forth the hallways nervously.

"Come on Jun be brave. You told yourself to do it today and you're going to do it. You're going to ask Kallen Kozuki out." Jun says to himself nodding his head proud of himself gaining confidence.

"I'm going to find her now." He continues to talk to himself as he walks down the hallways to find Kallen. He didn't notice an ebony-haired boy leaning on the wall as he walks by him.

"Jun Yukimaru." Voiced Lelouch.

Jun stops as fear passes through his body from the voice he hears behind him.

"O-oh i-i-t's-s L-lelouch." Jun stutters.

"A little birdie told me that you were going to ask Kallen out today." Lelouch says darkly as he glares at Jun.

"U-uh n-no."

"Good," Lelouch says with a fake smile plastered on his face. "But just to be in the safe side why don't we have a little talk." Lelouch tells the boy placing his arm around Jun's shoulder and walking into an empty room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream can be heard from the room throughout the whole campus.

Lelouch opens a door to a classroom and walks in.

Inside the classroom Ohgi was looking over some papers at his desk.

"Good morning Ohgi-sensei." Lelouch greets Ohgi.

"Morning Lelouch, you're here pretty early today."

"Yeah, I was taking care of a problem."

"Problem? Lelouch don't tell me you did something to Jun."

"Ha-ha, of course I did thanks for telling me by the way." Lelouch laughed off. "How did you know that Jun was going to ask Kallen out anyway?"

"As a teacher I hear a lot more rumors than I want to."

"Ah, kids with their drama." Lelouch says as he sits on his seat and gets into his infamous sleeping position.

"Lelouch you better not sleep my class away again." But Ohgi's warning just fell on deaf ears as Lelouch went into slumber.

XxXxXxXxXx

**AN: I was thinking of a flashback for the next chapter.**


	4. How We First Met

Chapter 4: How We First Met.

**AN: This chapter took was difficult to write but it was necessary for the story. I want to make sure that everyone understands that there is no war in this universe and that Britannia consists of North America while Japan is its own separate nation. PS: There is no war in this universe.**

**I promised that I would answer any questions but to be honest I wasn't really serious when I wrote that but a promise is a promise.**

**To Varee: Q: Why is Lelouch in Japan? A: Read the chapter. Q: Will Euphie and/or Gino will appear? A: I was thinking of adding Euphie in my story but not Gino but then again I might change my mind. Thanks for the advice btw.**

**To LisLiBrit: Thanks for telling me I was butchering Suzaku's name that was an epic fail on my part.**

**And thanks for reviewing to all my other reviewers; you guys have a special place in my heart.**

XxXxXxXxXxX

**2008 a.t.b.**

"Oni-Chan how is Japan like?" 5-year old Nunally asks her big brother Lelouch.

"I wouldn't know this is the first time for me coming here too. But I heard there are tons of big buildings around similar to the homeland's cities." Lelouch answers.

When Charles zi Britannia first took the throne his goal was to create a powerful Britannia. After many years of economic growth Britannia became the richest nation in the world and Charles achieved his goal.

But Charles was still not satisfied thinking he can do more to create a better world he spread Britannia's influence all over the world. Helping build better economies for less fortunate countries. He negotiated with other countries for No War Pacts to keep peace in the world. With the countries not needing to spend money on military then the money was spent on other things like schools and hospitals. Because of Britannia's influence the world has become a kinder place.

Japan was one of the countries that were greatly influenced by Britannia. Japan now is practically part of Britannia seeing that they were so similar. Many Britannians moved to Japan starting new lives so many have moved that the immigrants makes up half of the population.

"Are you two prepared because we're going to meet up with your Great-Uncle Ruben and his granddaughter Milly as soon as this plane lands." Marianne informed to her two kids.

"Yes, Mom." Both kids replied.

The private plane lands on Japan's soil and the three got out. Waiting for them there was Ruben Ashford along with his granddaughter Milly. Behind them was a private white limousine.

"Lady Marianne welcome to Japan it's good to see you again." Ruben welcomed his niece.

"It's good to see you too Uncle Ruben, it's always exciting visiting other countries." Marianne happily says.

"Oh, my Lelouch and Nunally have grown so much. Last time I seen you two Nunally was barely learning to walk." Ruben says pinching the siblings' cheeks.

"t's ni-ce to see y-u oo." Both siblings said not speaking coherently from their faces being smushed rather than pinched.

"You guys remember Milly, right?" Ruben says ending his cheek pinching and placing his hand on Milly's shoulder.

"Of course, it's always a pleasant to meet with Milly." Lelouch says to his blonde cousin with a slight smile on his face while rubbing his cheeks.

Milly smiled back at him but kept quiet.

"Well let's go to the Villa." Ruben announces, as the driver opens the limousine.

The 5 enter the back of the limo which was very spacious with brown leather seats and a TV inside which was currently turned off.

The limo immediately began driving once the 5 became comfortable in their seats.

"So Uncle Ruben, how's the business going?" Marianne asks the older man.

"We're doing well the Japanese have so much better technology in the automotive industry than in Britannia." Ruben responds.

"I see, but I bet that's not the only good thing here in Japan taking that you live here."

"Well Japan feels just like home since of Britannia's influence is spread throughout the country. The buildings are similar, my villa looks just like the one back in the homeland and I even been thinking about building a school here."

Marianne giggles. "Now, wouldn't it be special if Lelouch and Nunally attend your new school?"

Ruben laughs with her. "I'd welcome them with open arms." He responds both adults taking it as a joke.

20 minutes later they arrive at the large, beautiful villa. The group leaves the vehicle.

"Welcome back, Master Ruben." A butler greets outside the villa. "We'll make sure that Lady Marianne's luggage makes it to their room shortly."

Ruben thanks the butler.

"Let's take a tour of the place."

**After the tour.**

"I believe that you're meeting with Prime Minister Kururugi today." Ruben states to Marianne the two alone now after the kids left to their guestrooms.

"Yes that's the reason I'm here aren't I."

"Remember that first impressions are the most important Marianne. You're here to represent Britannia and I hope that you don't disappoint."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that everything will be fine.

**Later that day.**

Lelouch and Nunally both had their faces near the window inside the limousine.

The limousine was near a building that looked almost like a Japanese Castle.

"Mom is that the Kururugi's estate?" Lelouch asks his mother.

"Yes it is, Lelouch. I hope that you two are in your best behavior today. This is a very important not just for me but Britannia." Marianne says seriously.

"Don't the Kururugi's have a son Lelouch's age, Mom?" Nunally asks still looking outside the window.

"Yes they do, Nunally."

"Do you think we'll meet him?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. But if we do then be nice to him."

"Maybe we can be friends with him." Nunally says grinning.

"Hmmm, speaking of making friends; I think the Stadtfelt's will be there and they have a daughter your age too Lelouch."

"The Stadtfelt's?" Lelouch asks.

"They're a royal family from Britannia they don't rank as high as us though."

"Why are they here in Japan?"

"Earl Stadtfelt is here visiting his wife."

"His wife lives here in Japan?"

"Yes since his wife is Japanese of course."

The limo stopped in front of the Kururugi's household. The driver comes out and opens the door for the royalty.

"We will lead you to the Prime Minister, Ambassador Marianne." A man in black said escorting her to the Kururugi's household. Entering the castle like residency the family was impressed of the lavish Japanese furniture, art ect. They walked in silence for a few moments until coming to a stop at a large door.

"I'm sorry Lady Marianne but the children are not allowed to enter." The guard told the Queen. "We can take them to another room while you're speaking to Prime Minister Kururugi."

"Very well then." Marianne tells the guard. "Be good." She whispers at her kids.

The guard escorts the two children to another room at a whole another floor. The guard opens the door inside the room was none other than Suzaku Kururugi.

"I-I'm Suzaku K-kururugi son of Prime Minister Kururugi. It's n-nice to meet you." Suzaku announces.

Lelouch laughs inwardly at the boy's nervousness.

"Nice to meet you too, I am Lelouch vi Britannia and this is my sister Nunally. But shall we leave rankings and formalities outside the door?" Lelouch says sticking out his hand for a handshake.

Suzaku shared a smile with Lelouch. "Yeah."

"Say, Suzaku-san can you tell us about Japan?" Nunally asks the older boy.

"Sure."

**Several moments later**

"Lord Kururugi, you have one more guest." A voice called from outside the room.

"Okay, come in."

Lelouch turns his head to watch the door open. Entering the room was a small girl her blazing red hair and blue eyes stood out greatly. She was wearing a violet dress that almost reaches down to the floor.

"U-um hello, my name is Kallen Stadtfelt it's very nice to meet you all." Kallen says shyly to the three.

"Hello, I'm Suza-,"

"Lelouch Britannia vi-, I mean Lulu um, um I mean… bathroom. Where is it?"

"Oh three doors down to the left." Suzaku answers slightly weirded out by Lelouch's unusual behavior.

"Thanks, you come too Nunally." He says quickly grabbing hold of Nunally's hand and leaving the room.

"Are all princes' like that?" A confused Kallen asks aloud.

"Stay here ok, Nunally." Lelouch says entering the bathroom.

"Ok Lelou-," Nunally couldn't finish as Lelouch closes the door.

Inside the bathroom Lelouch immediately reaches the sink. He turns on the faucet clear water falling from it. He splashes the cool water on his face.

"Calm down Lelouch. You are not going to embarrass yourself out there. Just play it cool. You're a prince of Britannia for gosh sake!" Lelouch exclaims at his reflection in the mirror.

He turns the faucet off, grabs a towel and dries his face with it. He then leaves back to the door but before exiting he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.

After calming himself he opens the door.

"Alright Nunally, let's go ba-," Lelouch stops midsentence as he realizes that Nunally was nowhere near sight.

"Nunally?" He calls confused.

"Don't tell me." He sprints in panic.

"Nunally! Nunally!" He cries returning back to the kid's room.

"Did Nunally come back here?" He asks Suzaku and Kallen who were surprised to see him in a fit.

"No, wasn't she with you?" Kallen asks.

"When I returned out of the bathroom she was gone." Lelouch informs the two running off again looking for his little sister.

"Nunally where are you!?" He yells rushing through the halls of the castle.

He stops when he sees one of Nunally's hair tie on the ground. He picks it up immediately.

"She was here."

"Lelouch!" Suzaku and Kallen call out catching up to him.

"Do you know where she is?" Suzaku asks.

"No but I know that she was here recently." He says tightening his grip on the hair tie and then dashing off again. He pushes open a door that leads him outside.

"A garden?" Outside of the Kururugi's household that looked liked that it stretched for miles. "She can be anywhere."

"Lelouch are you sure she's out here?" Kallen asked.

"No." He says running off to a random direction in the garden. "But this looks like the kind of place she'll go to."

"Seriously? You don't know if she's here and we're still searching out her." She says following him with Suzaku tailing them.

"Wait, shouldn't we call the guards to help?" Suzaku suggests.

"No time, she must be scared to death all alone, I have to find her!" Lelouch stated.

Suzaku and Kallen easily caught up to him and looked like they were jogging while Lelouch looked like he was using his full speed.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Kallen questioned.

"I'll be fine." _I have to keep running for Nunally. _Lelouch then quickens his pace.

"Maybe we should split up." Suzaku suggests.

"No, wait!" Lelouch exclaims. "I think I see her." He finishes running off to a grassier area of the garden.

"Nunally!" He calls out.

Nunally was chasing after a butterfly on the grassy area of the garden, stops.

"Hey, Lelouch doesn't this garden looks just like the one back at home?"

"Nunally! Don't you know how worried I was!? Don't go running off like that ever again!" He lectures at Nunally.

"I-I'm sorry, Lelouch." Nunally meekly responds with her head down with tears in her eyes.

"N-nunally, I'm sorry I yelled don't cry ok."

"I-I'll try." Nunally continued sobbing.

Kallen steps closely to Nunally's side and wraps her arms around the younger girl.

"There, there it's ok. Your brother was just worried about you so cheer up." Kallen comforted Nunally.

"O-ok." Nunally stopped sobbing slowly.

"There you go." Kallen smiled at Nunally and pulls back slightly. "Now Nunally can I request something from you?"

"Sure, what is it?" Nunally asks curiously.

"Can you give me a smile? I'm betting that you have a beautiful smile and I want to see it."

Nunally smiles at Kallen. "Yeah. You're a very kind person Kallen-san will you be my friend?"

"Of course." Kallen answers Nunally pulling her in for another hug.

_She's amazing. _Lelouch thought.

"You too Suzaku will you be my friend too?" Nunally asks Suzaku with puppy eyes.

Suzaku grins at Nunally. "Sure, Nunally-Chan."

Lelouch feeling left out speaks up. "Well I'll approve of your friendship with Nunally for now but I'll keep an eye on you two." He says jokingly while bringing Nunally to his arms.

"Keep an eye on us?" Kallen questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Well of course it's my duty as a big brother and a Prince of Britannia." He says smirking.

Lelouch then covers Nunally's ears. "Thank you, Kallen and Suzaku I'm in debt to you two for helping me." Lelouch thanks the two with a genuine smile.

It was Kallen and Suzaku's turn to give Lelouch a genuine smile.

_That was the beginning of something special._

**2011 a.t.b.**

Lelouch walked up the stairs and faced his father Charles Vi Britannia.

"Lelouch, why did you request an audience to speak to me?" The emperor asks his son.

"Father I requested an audience to announce that I have decided to give up my right to the throne." Lelouch shocks the audience including his own father.

"Lelouch, do you have any idea on what you're saying?" Charles growls.

"Yes I do. You force your own children to fight for the throne making them to turn on one another! A race like this I will have no part in any longer!"

"LELOUCH! You don't understand what it means to be Emperor of The Holy Empire! It's not a power it's a responsibility and you are trying to run away from that responsibility! Are you really that afraid of it!? My children will fight over the right to sit on this throne because the best out of all of you will earn the right to become Emperor! If you don't see that then YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON!"

_YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON! You are no longer my son, you are no longer my son… _Those words echoed through Lelouch's mind.

**PRESENT TIME**

_The reason why I gave up the right to the throne was to complete Kallen's wish. Her father left her mother for a woman back in Britannia. Kallen decided to stay with her mom in Japan rather than her father in the homeland. This would have meant that she and Suzaku will both be in Japan while I go back to the homeland when Mother's ambassador's duties are over and then I wouldn't be able to fulfill Kallen's wish. _

Lelouch glances at the photo on his desk. _And now Suzaku knows why I gave up the right to the throne._

"Lelouch, I'm heading to school." Lelouch hears Nunally say from outside his room.

"OK, Nunally make sure to behave yourself." Lelouch responds still in his room.

"You're one to talk, bye." Nunally says as Lelouch hears the click of the door the sign of that she left.

_The Ashfords allowed me to stay with them here in Japan after I gave up my right to the throne. They must have thought if I ever do join the race again then I would owe them a favor. A year ago when I entered high school Nunally came from the homeland to attend Ashford Academy's Middle School. Now we live in the school itself for easy access. _

_Suzaku Kallen and I kept close these past ten years, but why do I get the feeling that things are changing?_

_*Knock Knock*_

Lelouch hears knocking from the front door.

"Who could that be?" Lelouch asks aloud as he goes to the door. "Don't they know that I have classes to go to soon?"

He opens the door and standing on the other side is a long green haired girl with yellow eyes.

"CC!?"

XxXxXxXxXx

**AN: This chapter did not come out as well as I wanted it to. To make up I will update the next chapter as soon as tomorrow. **


	5. Jealousy Begins

Chapter 5: Jealousy Begins?

**AN: Ok chapters 1-4 were practically character introductions, adding the scenario and introducing other things that I can't think of at the moment. Finally now in chapter 5 we have some story development. And oh yeah chapter 4 sucked I'm extremely disappointed in myself.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this in. I don't own Code Geass or any of their characters.**

xXxXxXxXx

"CC!?" Lelouch exclaims confused from the girl's spontaneous arrival. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit." CC responds emotionlessly as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

She walks pass Lelouch and goes inside his room.

"CC, What have I told you about a man's privacy!?" He yells at her referring to multiple lectures the two have had about privacy.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Lelouch. It's not like I haven't been in your room before." She says as she causally plops herself down on the bed.

"Don't say things like that people might get the wrong idea." Lelouch was worried that someone might have heard that because then the gossip would go to crazy extremes something he did not need at the moment.

"We're the only one's here I don't see what's the problem." She states nonchalantly.

"You're always like this…" Lelouch groans face-palming himself out of annoyance.

_Yes for as I long as I have known this girl she has always been like this…CC. The former Student Council President of Ashford Academy if Milly is a tyrant as president then CC was a witch. Last year she forced her underclassmen to do constant loads of paperwork while she busied herself by spending the Council's budget on pizza parties._

"What are you doing here anyways?" Lelouch tried asking again.

"I told you that I'm visiting old friends." Same response.

Angry, Lelouch was about to start yelling at her but stopped when he realized something.

"Is this because of Mao?" Lelouch asks.

"Who?" CC responds not breaking her indifferent façade.

"I'm taking that is a yes." Lelouch smirks.

"He's just so clingy." CC says looking away slightly embarrassed that Lelouch found out why she came all the way here.

"Why don't y-,"

The door of Lelouch's room opens with Kallen storming in.

"Lelouch, Ohgi-Sensei said if you're late for his class again then he's going to stick his foot up your…" Kallen stops midsentence realizing that Lelouch wasn't alone in his room.

"Kallen." Lelouch speaks out nervously.

Kallen glares at the girl on Lelouch's bed.

"What is she doing here?" Kallen asks darkly.

"It's good to see you too, Kallen." CC says finding Kallen's reaction amusing.

Kallen then glares at Lelouch. "Lelouch why are you and CC alone in your room?" She asks him through gritted teeth.

"Kallen look I know this looks bad but it's not what it looks like." Lelouch says a slight panic in his voice.

"Oh, I see so this must be a dream then, I'm just imagining all this happening …NOT!" Kallen ends pointing a finger at Lelouch.

"Is this why you're always late to class because you're always inviting other girls into your room!?" Kallen yelled at Lelouch.

No, Kallen… wait other girls? Kallen don't tell me you're jealous?" Lelouch questioned.

Kallen's face reddens. "Why the hell would I be jealous!?"

CC smiles at Kallen's reaction. "Oh, you're not jealous?" She says getting up from the bed and grabbing Lelouch by the shoulder holding him close to her. "Good because I was worried that you wouldn't approve of me and Lelouch's relationship."

"Wait CC,-!" Lelouch yelps out helplessly.

"What Lelouch? You don't have to be so shy; Kallen says that it's ok."

Kallen was fuming her fists tightening at her sides and a glare directed at the two other teens.

"You know what I don't even care! You can do whatever you want with who you want!" She screams out stomping out the room. "IDIOT!"

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Lelouch yells at CC after Kallen left the room.

"Instead of yelling at me you should go after Kallen; she did look awfully angry." CC says back to her indifferent mood.

"Damn you, witch!" He yells out before leaving to chase after Kallen.

"Young love really is great isn't it?" CC says to herself. "But I got what I really wanted anyways." She mentions referring to Lelouch's wallet that she sneakily took when she grabbed Lelouch.

"Now to order some pizza."

Back to Lelouch.

"Wait, Kallen!" Lelouch yells out trying to keep up with Kallen's quick walking. Yet she kept walking ignoring her friend.

"Kallen, look she jus barged into my room without any explanation. I didn't invite her over nor did we do anything at all I swear." Lelouch tried to explain.

"Really?" Kallen asked not totally buying it.

"Really, she just actually came over right when you came by."

Kallen stopped and turned around to face a surprised Lelouch she stared straight into Lelouch's eyes and looked long and hard searching for something. Lelouch began to get nervous under Kallen's stare.

"I believe you." She admits.

"You do?" Lelouch says happily.

"Yup, I know you Lelouch. Even though you're a huge pathological liar I know that you're not lying this time. Plus you're not the kind of guy who messes around with women." Kallen explains slightly smiling.

"I'm glad." Lelouch responds smiling back at his crush. _Wait, crush? Who said anything about a crush?_

"Here let me walk you to the next class." Lelouch offers.

"Are you sure, I told you that Ohgi-Sensei wanted you on time."

"It's alright." Lelouch says taking hold of Kallen's hand without even thinking about it and dragging her to her next class.

_Shit, why did I grab her hand? _Lelouch took a peek back at Kallen who was looking at the other direction blushing.

"Um Lelouch,"

"Yeah?"

"You're hands are kind of sweaty."

"... Sorry."

**Later that same day…**

After classes Lelouch walked to the student council room lost in his own thoughts.

_Why did I think of Kallen as my crush? She's one of my oldest friends there's no way I think of her in that way. Well no matter all I have to do is make sure that everything stays how they are right now. I just hope nothing radical happens that would hinder my goals._

Lelouch stops when he sees Suzaku standing alone outside the student council building.

"Hey Suzaku, it looks like I'm not going to be late for club meetings today." Lelouch says striking up conversation to his friend.

"Lelouch I have something to tell you." Suzaku says determined.

"Hmm, what is it?"

Suzaku eyes wander and he bites his lips before saying.

"I'm going to ask Kallen out."


	6. Confession

Chapter 6: Confession

**Pray for the lives lost and the people injured at the explosions in Boston.**

XxXxXxXxXx

Lelouch walked to his room in total silence. His shoulders down, head down eyes looking into the ground looking like he was defeated.

"Welcome back Lelouch, I see that you haven't change your ways still ditching club meetings I mean." CC says still in his room lying on his bed with empty pizza boxes scattered around her.

Lelouch not only ignored her comment but also her presence and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered some pizzas with your credit card." She says waving his credit card in her hands.

Lelouch stayed silent.

"Did something happen?" CC asks knowing that Lelouch didn't stay quiet like this unless something big happened.

"Yeah, something did happen." He murmurs.

**Flashback**

"_I'm going to ask Kallen out."_

_Lelouch eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. "Y-you're going to do what?" Lelouch whispers barely inaudibly. _

"_I'm going to ask Kallen out." Suzaku repeats._

_Lelouch could not believe what he was hearing. "You're going to ask Kallen out? T-this is a joke right?"_

_Suzaku closed his eyes knowing this was going to be hard for Lelouch to listen to. _

"_No Lelouch, I'm not joking." He opens his eyes which were now filled with determination. "I've liked Kallen for a long time now, yet I didn't know how to handle the situation because we have been friends for so long. But now I'm going to stop being a coward and I'm going to tell her my feelings."_

"_Suzaku, do you have any idea of what you're saying?" Lelouch asks trying to suppress his anger._

"_I do. I also know of your little incidents with any of Kallen's suitors. I know if anyone's crushing on Kallen and finally muster up the courage to confess to her you would do anything in your power to stop them. So I'm telling you now Lelouch don't try to stop me."_

_Suzaku finishes walking into the building leaving a stunned Lelouch in his place._

_Lelouch was shell-shocked from what he just heard and after a few moments of silence he finally found the strength to walk away._

**End Flashback**

"So that's what happened." CC states feeling for the young man.

Lelouch was back to silent mode.

"So what are you going to do now?" CC asks. "Knowing you, you'd probably already stirring up a plan in that head of yours."

"It's not that easy this isn't some random person from school this is Suzaku we're talking about. I can't stop him like I've stopped everyone else."Lelouch says defeated.

"I don't get it Lelouch if you really like Kallen that much why don't you ask her out yourself then?"

Lelouch gets up quickly. "I DON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY!"

CC was unaffected by Lelouch's yelling and rolled her eyes. "Right like you didn't make that obvious."

Lelouch sat back down. "I'm sorry that I yelled it's just I'm very stressed out right now and… and I don't know what to do." He finishes sadly.

CC gets up from the bed and heads to the door before leaving she says. "You will think of something Lelouch you always do."

"Thank you CC. What about you, are you going patch things up with Mao?"

"Well maybe. My problem looks a lot simpler than yours right now so I think I'm going to be fine." She answers leaving the room.

Lelouch was able to give out a small smile happy that CC was supporting him in his 'mission'. But that smile soon leaves him when he realizes something.

"Wait are you going to get rid of these pizza boxes or not!?"

**Next day at the clubroom**

Lelouch attempted to distract himself with a good book but couldn't help to think of his situation at the moment. In the room Milly, Rivalz, Nina and Shirley were all present but Suzaku and Kallen have not arrived yet. He soon began to worry.

_Are they alone right now?_ _What if Suzaku already confessed? What if they're out on a date or something? If that Suzaku is out with Kallen right now then I'm so going to…_ Lelouch dark thoughts took a pause as he closes his book and lets out a sigh. He stands up from the chair he was previously was sitting on and walked around to stretch his legs. He takes a glance at the window and makes a double-take; outside the clubroom were Suzaku and Kallen face to face to one another. Both standing still and Lelouch couldn't tell if they were speaking or not.

"What the…" _There both outside. He's going to confess today? At this very moment, in front of the clubroom? _

**To Suzaku and Kallen.**

"Why did you call me out here, Suzaku?" Kallen asks the teen. They were standing about 5 feet facing one another.

"Kallen, I-I…

**Back to Lelouch.**

Lelouch was still looking out at the window. "Hmph. You're not very smart are you Suzaku? I can easily be able to stop you after getting down to there." Lelouch says talking to himself and sprints off to the doors. Milly notices Lelouch's panic and attempted to stop him.

"WAIT!" Milly yells using her body to block out the door. "I'm not going to let you stop them Lelouch. I know you always get in the way of Kallen's suitors but Suzaku deserves to let Kallen know of his feelings."

_She knows? Does everyone know?_ "I don't have time to explain myself to you." Lelouch says quickly with a glare as he rushes to the room's other door but was immediately stopped by Rivalz and Shirley who were blocking the door.

"Rivalz!? Shirley!?"

"Sorry Lelouch. I can't say no to the Prez." Rivalz explained.

"Traitor!" Lelouch accuses and then glances at Shirley. "But what about you Shirley why are you trying to stop me?"

"Lulu it's cuz I… I…" Shirley shut her eyes not able to bring herself to finish.

"Um, can't we come to an agreement?" Nina says trying to keep the peace in the room.

"My time is being wasted by you guys." Lelouch runs back to the window and opens it. "HEY SUZAKU, KALL-MMPH!"

Lelouch's yelling was interrupted by Rivalz when he jumped on his back and covered Lelouch's mouth with his hands.

**To Suzaku and Kallen.**

Kallen looked at the direction of the window wondering what the noise was.

Suzaku also looked at the same direction. _Damn, that must have been Lelouch. I only got a limited time to do this._

"Kallen!" Suzaku said trying to get back her attention.

"Yes?" Kallen says standing up straight as if a staff sergeant called her name.

"I know that you and I have been just friends for the longest time but-,"

**Back to Lelouch.**

"Sorry bud, I just can't let you stop them." Rivalz says helplessly trying to keep his hold on Lelouch.

"Keep at it, Rivalz!" Milly cheered.

Lelouch struggled to take the clingy Rivalz off him. Lelouch then shoulder throws Rivalz off his back and to the ground.

"OW!"

Everyone was quite in shock that Lelouch was physically able to throw Rivalz.

"Whoa where did Lulu find the strength to do that?"

"Damn it, I might already be too late." Lelouch says looking back at the window.

"It's over Lelouch." Milly stated. "You don't have enough time to run all the way down there and there is nothing you can say or do from up here that can stop Suzaku now." Milly finishes smirking.

Lelouch gives out his vintage evil smile. "Then I'll bet everything on this one move." He says climbing out the window and jumps off. Yes he really did jump out the window.

"Wait Lelouch this is the second floor!" Milly yells out at the falling Lelouch.

Luckily Lelouch fell on some bushes but still made a loud thud sound when he hits the ground.

Suzaku and Kallen heard the noise from Lelouch's fall and they turned their attention to his direction.

"Ow, ow, ow." Lelouch could not get up for the pain from the fall was too much.

"Oh my god, Lelouch are you ok!?" Kallen rushes to Lelouch's side in a second realizing that Lelouch fell from the second floor window and helps him sit up.

Lelouch winced in pain. "I-I think I'm not dead yet." Lelouch stated aloud more to himself than to Kallen.

"How the heck did you fall in the first place?" Kallen asked concern in her voice.

"Oh you know me. I saw a butterfly stuck on the window and when I tried to save it I fell." Lelouch fibbed hoping that she would buy the lie.

"You're such a fool, Lelouch." She sighs. "I'm just glad that you're ok." Kallen wraps one of Lelouch's arms around her shoulders and helps him stand up. "Suzaku come help too."

Suzaku walked slowly to the two. "Right." He replies also helping Lelouch to walk.

They walked to the school's infirmary with Lelouch being helped or carried by the two. Lelouch takes a peep at Suzaku at his left shoulder and Lelouch could tell that he was trying to hide his anger from Lelouch for interrupting his confession. _I was able to stop Suzaku from confessing for now. _Lelouch then takes a peek at Kallen. _And it seems that Kallen is oblivious to the whole situation. Good now all I have to do is to keep things how they are right now._


End file.
